Say Something
by Menthealys-et-Aalana
Summary: Elle était heureuse, du moins le pensait-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de ses nouvelles. * Potentiels spoilers sur la saison 6 *
1. Prologue

Bonjour! :)

Alors. Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction; il y a _**Menthealys**_, et moi, _**Aalana**_. Nous avons déjà posté des fictions sur nos comptes respectifs, mais on avait un projet en commun (plusieurs en fait) et nous nous sommes dit que ce serait plus simple de nous faire un compte à deux ^^.

Donc voici le prologue de notre fiction, _Say Something_.  
Merci à _**Katkitten4**_ pour la correction!

En espérant que ça vous plaise :)!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Teresa, tu voudrais pas qu'on fonde une famille toi et moi? Lui avait susurré son amant à l'oreille, le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Elle s'était d'abord raidie, interloquée, puis elle y avait songé. Elle voulait un enfant, c'était une certitude. Elle avait juste peur que ça soit trop tôt, après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Mais bon, tout était allé très vite dans leur histoire et elle devait apprendre à lâcher prise.

Donc, elle lui avait dit oui. Oui elle voulait un bébé. Oui, elle voulait fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants, les voir grandir, faire ce à quoi une famille normale ressemblait, leur donner tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir.

Lisbon était heureuse ici. Elle avait une magnifique maison, un travail intéressant, un mari aimant. Elle avait la avait recherché toute sa vie. Cependant, parfois elle se posait, et regardait par la fenêtre. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, c'était un sentiment étrange et indéfinissable. Alors, avec un soupçon de mélancolie, elle devait s'admettre cette vérité : il lui manquait.

Oui, c'est vrai que sa maison était superbe, que les restaurants étaient délicieux, et que sa vie à Washington lui plaisait. Marcus était un mari adorable. Il était doux, toujours là pour elle, et jamais il ne l'avait laissé tomber.

Mais, au fond, elle espérait un peu plus, certes, elle voulait avoir une famille, mais n'était pas sûre de la vouloir avec lui. Elle recherchait plus, elle voulait de l'aventure... Et peut-être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui manquait.

Oui, elle voulait Patrick Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Nous revenons avec le tout premier chapitre de l' histoire. Tout d'abord un Grand merci à Ke_**ndy 92, jisbonnobsij et Haven** _pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait un an exactement aujourd'hui que Jane avait laissé partir Lisbon. Un an déjà. Il avait pourtant essayer de la rattraper, de faire un pas en avant pour la premiere fois depuis la mort d'Angela et Charlotte, mais il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Les mois passèrent et tout le FBI attendait sa démission. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi il était encore ici, à travailler alors que la seule personne qui arrivait àéclairer son visage d'un sourire sincère était partie.

Ce fut atroce, au début, il pensait qu'il s'habituerait à vivre sans elle. A vivre avec son absence. Mais au bout d'un an, il réalisa que jamais il n'y arriverait, qu'il resterait meurtri dans son coin, lâchant des sourires faussés à quiconque lui adressait la parole.

L'évidence était là, il ne pouvait exister sans elle. Il ne pouvait se lever le matin sans être accablé par les remords, remords de l'avoir laissée s'envoler à Washington.

Il voulait que ça change. Alors, au bout d'un an, il s'était décidé à réessayer, à rattraper son erreur, notamment car il ne voulait plus que Lisbon vive dans le mensonge, dans sa sorte d'illusion qu'elle s'était construite avec Pike.

Oui il avait vu son faire-part de mariage conviant Cho, oui il avait vu son invitation à la crémaillère de sa nouvelle maison. Il avait vu tout bonnement ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle, et ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était plus Angela, sa défunte femme qui lui manquait mais Teresa Lisbon.

Et cela, il l'avait compris malheureusement bien trop tard. Il trouvait son comportement égoïste, il ne voulait absolument pas briser son mariage, il désirait juste lui avouer des mots trop longtemps enfouis en lui, pour pouvoir peut-être commencer à vivre lui aussi, à tourner la page. Il avait donc fait des recherches sur le lieu de son résidence.

Ce fut facile, mais moins que celui de trouver un plan. Il n'avait plus l'étoffe d'un génie depuis...Depuis qu'il avait vu son dernier plan s'envoler.

Et un jour, lorsqu'il ramassait nonchalamment son courrier, il fut frappé par la blancheur des enveloppes et ses souvenirs. La musique entraînante, la chaleur et les mots posés sur une feuille. Les lettres de Lisbon.

Jane avait donc pris un stylo et s'était mis à écrire tout bêtement. Posant ses mots, mêlant l'encre à ses sentiments.  
_  
Teresa,_

_Je sais c'est totalement ridicule. J'ai agi comme un con, j'ai joué avec les gens, le plus souvent agi comme un escroc. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais tous ces tours, mensonges, conneries ne sont rien par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire, vous laisser partir. Je suis un con, un homme amoureux d'une femme qui mérite mieux. C'est totalement ridicule... Mais... C'est ce que je ressens... Le fait de ne plus vous voir chaque matin, de me dire que je ne vous ferai plus sourire m'est...Terrible. J'aimerais pouvoir vous serrer contre moi, vous taquiner. Et vous souffler à l'oreille que... Non, pas sur ce bout de papier. Retranscrire mes sentiments à l'écrit est assez complexe, quoiqu'il en soit, permettez-moi d'accepter de me retrouver là où les murs n'ont pas d'oreille._

_Vous me manquez._

_Jane._

Elle était tripotée par ses doigts, l'enveloppe.

L'homme marchait maladroitement vers son domicile, se raclant la gorge. Ce n'était pas son plan A, en fait, mais son plan B, au cas où elle ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Il ferma les paupières, inspirant l'air frais avant de frapper.

- Oh Pike.

- Jane ? Quelle surprise vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-il, un soupçon au bout des lèvres. Il plissa son front alors que celui face à lui esquissa un grand sourire, faux.

- Je passais dans le coin, et me suis dit que pourquoi pas j'irai faire un petit coucou à Lisbon. Eh...elle est là ?

Pike semblait réfléchir, laissant sa main en suspend sur la poignée de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, avant d'afficher une fausse mine navré.

-Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Si vous voulez, je peux lui donner l'enveloppe ?

-Oh... ( Il hocha la tête, donnant ce qu'il tenait de sa paume, un air gêné.) Merci. Et hum... Félicitations, c'est une très belle maison.

-Merci, assez grande pour des enfants! Plaisanta Pike, avant de fermer la porte. Faisant un brève signe de la main à Jane, assez hypocrite.

Il savait au fond, que quelque chose se préparait, et voulait en aucun cas que ça lui ruine ses plans. Alors dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la cuisine pour venir encercler de ses bras sa femme, il jeta dans la poubelle l'enveloppe.

- Alors, qui était-ce ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Un publicitaire.

- Ha. Au fait, j'ai pratiquement terminé la cuisine. Je sors la poubelle, et je suis toute à toi. Mais avant ça, il faudrait que tu prennes une douche, tu pues le bouc, dit-t-elle en faisant la moue, lui faisant face un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espérais la prendre avec toi.

- Oh ça pourrait s'arranger, mais les ordures ne vont pas se sortir toutes seules.

Lisbon posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Pikes, observé non loin, près descontainers par Jane, attristé et isolé de sa nouvelle vie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit par l'arrière, un sac poubelle à la main, il la suivit du regard, se cachant rapidement quand elle arriva vers lui.

Il mémorisa sa présence, les battements qu'elle provoquait en lui et attendit silencieusement qu'elle parte. Mais frappé par un sentiment d'incertitude, la jeune femme resta un moment là, ayant perçu un titillement près de son coeur et une sorte d'alarme.

Elle avait l'impression que Jane était là avec elle, respirait le même air qu'elle, pouvant pratiquement la toucher.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Patrick Jane était adossé à l'autre extrémité de laquelle elle résidait. Ils étaient juste séparés par un mur d'encombres.

. Mais elle finit par revenir à la réalité, et reprit son chemin, marchant dans lapénombre des routes humides, éclairées par la lumière des réverbères. Elle avait un sentiment étrange, celui d'être suivie, ainsi se retourna-t-elle plusieurs fois, avant d'apercevoir une ... Enveloppe? Mouillée par son trajet, elle la prit délicatement, percevant son nom d'inscrit, qui bavait. Son pouls s'accéléra, rapidement alors qu'elle regagnait la maison. De ses doigts tremblants, elle ensortit le contenu, et commença sa lecture.


End file.
